


Oumota Oneshot Collection

by CastleFall



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Other, Pre-Canon, hmu my dudes, i love these idiots, oneshots n stuff, whatevs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleFall/pseuds/CastleFall
Summary: Got a prompt idea? Is it Oumota related? Would you like to see it written out but have no idea how to write it? Welp that's what I'm here for.Submit your prompts and (hopefully) I'll be able to get to all of them.





	1. Submission Place (ahahaha wtf is that name)

Hey guys! 

CastleFall here I am going to be doing these little things in between school work and my other projects here. 

This will be the chapter that I would appreciate all of you leaving your prompts at. Just so I can keep track of them all. 

Uh I guess I should lay out ground rules now huh? 

Things I'm fine writing 

-smut (non con or otherwise)  
-fluff (god all the fluff)  
-canon divergent stuff  
-canon compliant stuff  
-bondage  
-torture  
-possibly character death (idk if that might apply)  
-coffee shop AUs  
-Hope's Peak AUs 

y'know general things. 

I'd appreciate it if you left a general synopsis or description of what you'd like to see. 

Can't wait to see what you guys come up with.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning After - requested by cassiedoughgirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo finally got the first prompt done! (Sorry this took so long work and school and writing Pregame Postgame took up more time than I thought.) 
> 
> I do like A/O/B dynamics and not just for the kink qualities. I do imagine Kokichi being an omega who is more independent than most.

Shit. 

That’s the only thing ringing through Kokichi’s mind as he woke up, not in his bed, but in Kaito’s. 

This was bad. 

This was really really bad. 

Shit shit shit what the hell was he thinking last night!? 

It started with the usual teasing and poking and prodding until Kokichi got the predictable reaction from the alpha. But somehow...somehow it had turned into this. They went from their usual bickering to a full on makeout session that would’ve made Miu blush. It only went downhill from there. 

He quietly slipped out of the bed and into the bathroom. A quick check of his neck gave him a slight sense of relief. No claiming mark. Just that stupid scar he usually hid with his scarf. So at least they weren’t stupid enough to go that far. 

Kokichi bit his thumb and stared at himself in the mirror. He knew he couldn’t leave right away, he practically reeked of alpha pheromones. Not to mention the faint signs of preheat starting to creep up. Even if it was a week or so away. 

“Hey, thought I’d find you in here.” Kaito’s voice behind him made him shriek and jump. Upon seeing the omega’s face and probably smelling his distress he backed up with his hands raised, “Sorry I didn’t....I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“I’m sure you didn’t.” Kokichi crossed his arms over his chest, “And I’m sure last night didn’t mean anything either. So let’s just both forget this happened and go right back to hating each other’s guts!” He said this last part with a smile. Kaito didn’t respond right away. 

“Do you….really think that?” 

Huh? 

What? 

Kokichi frowned, “What are you talking about? Last night was an accident don’t try and lie to me.” 

“Kokichi…” The alpha took his hand and pulled him into a tight hug, “I love you. Can’t you just accept that? I mean that’s what our argument last night was all about, right?” 

“I..you..but what about Maki? Weren’t you two, like, dating?” He squirmed slightly, wanting to get out of his grip. 

“Huh? No. Maki-roll’s just a friend.” Kaito pulled back, put kept his hands firmly on his shoulders so he couldn’t bolt, “I know you probably think I’m lying but last night wasn’t nothing to me. I’m seriously in love with you and I’m going to continue showing you until you believe it.” 

“I’m...not getting much of choice here huh?” Kokichi pouted, his cheeks heating up. He hated to admit it but the thought of someone, even if it was Kaito, actually loving him for him was something he’d daydreamed about for a while now. A part of him, the more realistic part of him, always dashed that tiny little hope inside him. He knew that no one was dying to settle down with an independant, lying omega like him. 

“Well you always have a choice.” The alpha shrugged, taking his hands away, “If you really...don’t feel the same way then I’ll accept that…” 

“Well I wouldn’t….say that…” His face was burning now, “I just...maybe we should just take this slow? I...I’ve never been with anyone before…” He didn’t know why he was telling him this but hey, if someone was willing to try and put up with him he’d give it a shot. 

“I know. You told me last night.” Kaito chuckled, ruffling his hair. 

“I’ll agree to this on a few conditions.” 

“Conditions?” 

Kokichi held up one finger,“Well I don’t want you to mark me until I say so. Until I’m ready for it and decide it’s time.” A second, “Two, you will never mention last night again. And three, you will have to meet D.I.C.E.” 

“Oh.” The alpha blinked a few times in clear surprise, “Well. Those I can agree to. I wouldn’t mark you without your consent anyway.” 

“Yeah well I’ve seen other alpha’s not so caring.” He glanced away again, hand going towards the scar. 

“I’m not going to do what they did Kokichi, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Kaito grabbed his free hand. 

“I know.” He smiled softly, “But still, can’t be too careful nowadays.” His smile turned mischievous, “Now to seal the deal with a kiss!” 

“A wha-mmph!” Kaito was obviously caught off guard by the way the omega leaned forward and pressed his lips against his. It wasn’t a long kiss, but it was enough to shut the alpha up. 

Kokichi giggled and stood up, leaving the bathroom (and a confused but happy alpha) behind.


	3. Maintenance Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maintenance Permission- requested by Infiniistan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest I've never really thought of a talent swap AU quite like this one. It was very fun and interesting to write!

“No.” 

“Come on Kokichi it’s not gonna take all that long.” 

“How do I know you’re not gonna kill me?” 

“I wouldn’t do that!” 

“Nishishi, I know that. Just messing with ya.” 

The ultimate inventor, Kaito Momota, sighed and rubbed his temples. Why was dealing with this guy so hard? He was a robot, a machine (of sorts). He’d never had much probably with them before. So why now? 

“I guuuuess I get let you do a maintenance check.” Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate robot, linked metal hands behind his head. 

“Really!? That’s-” 

“But!” He held up a finger, cutting the inventor off, “It has to be during my charging period.” 

“Huh? Why?” Kaito asked, blinking in confusion. 

“Becaaaauuuuse I said so!” Kokichi giggled, “Opening me out here is just like one of you getting naked. Unless that’s what you’re into, which I doubt, you’ll wait until then.” 

“And...when is your charging period?” 

“In about two hours.” 

This was going to be a long two hours. The inventor could just feel it. 

\---- 

By the time his charging period finally rolled around Kaito was sure he was going tear his hair out. He was never a particularly patient person. He was used to just going out and getting things done. So having to wait, especially hanging around Kokichi of all people, had proved to be difficult. Then the robot gave an exaggerated yawn that he definitely didn’t need to do and gestured for the inventor to follow him. 

They went to Kokichi’s room with hardly a word between them. 

The door shut behind them quietly. 

Kokichi turned to Kaito with a slightly nervous expression. 

“I need you to promise me something.” He stared up him with those deep purple eyes that looked so human it was scary. 

“Uh, okay? What?” The inventor swallowed hard. 

“You can’t tell anybody what you see okay?” 

Huh? 

Wait what? 

“Hold on...why would-” He was cut off by a metallic hand over his mouth. 

“Just promise you idiot.” Kokichi mumbled. He nodded, taking the hand off his mouth. 

“I promise.” 

The robot gave the impression of taking a deep breath. Then sat down next to some sort of charging port. 

“Alright!” Kokichi grinned, “I want you to press the first button on my chest. No other buttons okay? Not until I say you can!” 

“Okay?” Kaito was honestly growing more confused with every minute of this encounter. He did as the other commanded, pressing the first button. There was a soft hiss and the top plates on his chest popped out. 

“Now the last.” 

“Got it.” After pressing that one something...completely unexpected happened. 

The entire chest and back plates released, revealing a skinny, pale, human body underneath. 

“What the-” 

“Save your questions until after we get the lower half off as well.” It didn’t sound like he was up for debate. 

“Well can I ask how we do that?” The inventor pushed aside his shock for the moment. He’d have plenty of time to freak out later. He was walked through the process of taking off the plates and things from the knees up. When Kaito sat back he took in what he was seeing. 

Kokichi Ouma….K0K1 0MA….the Ultimate Robot...was a regular human kid? Well not entirely normal. From the elbows and knees down his limbs really and truly were metal. 

“Oiii earth to Kaito!” Kokichi waved a hand over his eyes. 

“Ah what?” 

“Are you gonna actually check up on anything or just gawk like a moron?” 

“Uh yeah yeah. What exactly do you want me to look at? Your limbs or-” 

“The other stuff.” 

Kaito began his inspection of the separate parts. They looked like they were part of an advanced, highly functional suit. There were wires that looked like they plugged into ports and supports like you would find on a medical brace. 

“So...you’re not actually a robot?” Was the only think he could really think to say. 

“Nope! Not fully anyway. A lot of me is though.” Kokichi tilted his head. He noticed that he hadn’t moved his legs once after removing the lower part, “It would be more accurate for my title to be Ultimate Cyborg, but for some reason people just stick with robot.” He shrugged indifferently. 

“It looks like this stuff is supposed to help you move.” Kaito fiddled with a few wires. 

“Yep yep!” He flopped onto his back, making a much heavier noise than he expected from someone so small, “Wanna know what else is metal inside me?” 

“How’d you know that was my next question?” The inventor scoffed. 

“Cause I’m a genius. Well, my ribs and most of my back vertebrae are metal, a good portion of my hips...my collar bone is basically a metal rod…” Kokichi’s eyes went half lidded, “Uh...not much else I think.” 

“Why...why is so much of you metal anyway?” He asked. 

“I don’t remember.” His tone turned sleepy and tired, “I’m gonna nod off so if you could hurry up your inspection that would be great.” 

Kaito hummed and continued looking and fine tuning at things. He looked up every once in a while, struck by the sight of the other slowly drifting to sleep. 

Before he knew it he was just staring, watching Kokichi’s scrawny chest rise and fall. He had so many questions and so little answers. Answers he considered waking the other for. But it was just so interesting to watch him in this relaxed state. When he wasn’t antagonizing others or spinning lies that most thought a robot was incapable of. Although now that he knew the truth it made sense. 

The world really works in mysterious ways, huh?


	4. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night Terrors- requested by Isabellasfandoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short I don't...really have an excuse for that. 
> 
> Either way post game hurt/comfort really does have endless possibilities with these two. This is just...a teaser I guess. ;P

Nightmares. The bane of his existence right now. 

He’d lay awake for hours curled up on his side, staring at nothing, unwilling to let himself fall into that dark pit. Because he knew where it would take him. Back to that place. Back to that hell. Back to that hangar. Back to that press. 

It’s strange. He wasn’t even the one who died on it. But he couldn’t get it out of his mind. He pressed the button that sealed the smaller boy’s fate. (although Kokichi always said that in reality he’d sealed his own fate by giving Kaito the antidote instead of himself) 

Kokichi had nightmares too. Probably more frequent than he did. But they were very rarely about the press. 

Most of the time they were about Gonta and Miu and how they died. He’d wake up crying and screaming, clinging to the taller boy for some semblance of reality to ground himself in. 

Whenever Kaito himself had nightmares he’d wake up with Kokichi wrapped around him like a vine. Letting him know wordlessly that he was alive and that he was there. 

That night when he woke up in cold sweat was no different. 

The smaller boy had his arms locked around his waist, his head laying on his chest. Ah...so that was the weight he’d felt earlier. Kokichi’s eyes were closed, expression relaxed. He was probably asleep. Kaito steadied his breathing, just taking in the rare sight of seeing him peacefully resting. 

Looking at his childlike face, he remembered just why he fell in love with the liar in the first place.


	5. Your Pain Is Valid Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Pain Is Valid Too- requested by nykki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a follow up to my fic Just A Game. 
> 
> For those who haven't read it basically Tsumugi tortures Kokichi to the point he falls into a coma, after which Kaito is also tortured to protect him. Lots of angst but lots of fluff too.

Kokichi first noticed something strange about a month after moving in with Kaito and Shuichi. It was while they were all getting dressed for bed. The little leader glanced over at Kaito for a second and stopped. 

Was that scar on his knee always there? 

When he brought it up the next morning the astronaut and Shuichi shared a look. One that just screamed that they weren’t going to be telling him the truth. 

Kokichi felt like they were hiding something from him. He didn’t like it at all. 

The second thing he noticed was a different scar on the small of Kaito’s back, similar to one that the little leader had. Where the surgeons had gone in and repaired the damage done to his anal passage by Tsumugi’s robots. But why would Kaito have the same scar in practically the same place? 

The more he pondered it the more obvious it became. It was a horrifying thought, one he prayed wasn’t true. 

While he was in his coma, Tsumugi had tortured Kaito too. 

The realization dawned on him out of nowhere while the two were sitting on the couch watching TV. 

His sudden stiffening caught the astronaut’s attention right away. 

“Hey, you okay?” He asked. Probably worried that he was going to have another episode of fear and panic. 

“I..yeah I’m okay.” Kokichi glanced down at his knee, “I...I know I’ve already asked this but I need to know...did...did Tsumugi do anything to you while I was out?” He felt him tense beneath him. That was the only answer he needed, “She did….didn’t she?” The little leader grabbed his hand with trembling fingers, “What did she...what did she do?” 

“It’s..it’s nothing I couldn’t handle.” Kaito shook his head, “You got hurt way worse than me.” 

“But she still hurt you.” Kokichi curled up flush against him, “It doesn’t matter how much or how little she still did it...you still got hurt because of me.” 

“Kokichi…” 

“Please..I have to know what she did..” 

A pause. He was probably trying to consider what to say. 

“Kaito...please don’t lie to me..” He pleaded. 

“I..uh well...she shot me in the leg and then...set her things on me like she did to you the first time.” 

Oh. 

Kokichi wrapped his tiny arms around the astronaut, fighting back tears at the thought of anyone going through what he had. Much less someone he’d come to love. 

“I’m sorry….” He gasped. 

“Why are you apologizing?” The crack in his voice made it clear he was also trying desperately not to cry, “You didn’t do anything.” 

“I’m sorry I’m...I’m sorry…” Kokichi buried his face in his chest, “I’m sorry that you had to...go through what I did...I’m sorry..” 

“It’s not your fault Kokichi.” Kaito held him just as tightly as he was, probably crying as much as he was too, “It kept you safe, so it was worth it okay?” 

Worth it huh? 

Kokichi...being worth protecting. 

He hadn’t thought he was worth that much in a while.


	6. Always Covered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always Covered - requested by Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's been waaaay too long since I've worked on this story. 
> 
> I loved writing this and figuring out how I was going to have Kaito confront Kokichi on the issue. ;P

Kokichi always slept in his clothes. 

This was only one of the many observations that Kaito made while he and the little leader were forced to be roomates during this killing game. It wasn’t the most odd but it was one that bothered him the most for some reason. Not to mention whenever he was forced to change he’d always duck into the bathroom. 

It may have just been one of his hunches but something about it made him feel….some form of concern for him. 

But how to confront him about it? 

“Shuichi I’m stuck.” The astronaut sighed, leaning back on his chair and staring back at the detective. The two were in the library just kind of hanging out. 

“Stuck with what?” Shuichi asked. 

“There’s something with Kokichi...he’s always sleeping in his clothes.” He tugged at his goatee thoughtfully, “I can’t help but think there’s a reason behind it.” 

“And you want to know why but aren’t sure on how to confront him about it?” 

“Uh...heh yeah. That’s about it.” 

“I..I know that this may sound a bit unorthodox...but maybe you could see when he sleeps?” 

“No no no I’m not about to do that. That’s just...ah creepy. And what if he thinks I’m trying to kill him?” 

“There is that...hmm.” Shuichi took his chin in his hand, he could practically see the gears turning in his head. Then a realization washed over his expression and he turned to the astronaut with a confident look, “Oh! I know! Kokichi likes games so how about you challenge him to one? Set your terms so that if you win he has to tell you why he sleeps in his clothes?” 

“Huh..well that could actually work.” 

It was a long shot, but Kaito chose to play twenty questions with the little leader. 

“Twenty….questions?” Kokichi tilted his head, looking back at him with curiosity. 

“Yeah. Twenty questions. You have played it before right?” Kaito asked. 

“Sure, I played it aaaall the time with my followers!” The little leader grinned, “But why the sudden suggestion?” He gasped dramatically and took a step back, “Are you planning on learning more about me to kill me!?” 

“Dude, no.” He put his hands up, “I just thought it’d give us something to do without being at each other’s throats is all.” 

“Hmm. Okay then.” He sat down in the middle of the floor, crossing his legs. The astronaut joined him, “So you want to go first or me?” 

“You go first.” 

“Okie dokie! Hmm what to ask…? What to asssssk?” 

“Just ask something already.” 

“Fine. Fine. Where’s the farthest you’ve ever been from home?” 

“Probably here actually. Although it would be easier to tell if I actually knew where the hell we are.” 

“Heh yeah. Your turn!” 

“Hmm. Do you think technology will save the human race or destroy it?” 

“Wow I’m surprised you came up with such a hard question! I’d have to say...destroy it. And as for why...well that’s just the feeling I get. I mean look at Monokuma. He’s technology and he’s trying to kill us.” 

“Huh. That...actually makes sense.” 

They went like this for a while. Slowly learning more and more about each other. At the final question the astronaut took a breath and braced himself for whatever answer or reaction he was going to get. 

“Why do you always sleep in your clothes?” 

Kokichi’s mouth opened slightly in surprise. 

“So that’s what this is about then.” The little leader looked up at him, “I’m impressed...you actually got me there.” 

“Are you going to answer or..?” 

“Yeah yeah I’m gonna.” 

“And no lying.” 

“Okay.” He put his hands up in mock surrender. He glanced off to the side almost..nervously. It made a pit open up in his stomach, “You have to promise not to tell anyone though. No lying about that either!” 

“I promise.” Kaito nodded. 

“Guess I don’t have a choice here.” Kokichi sighed, reached up, and untied the scarf around his neck. Then he began unbuttoning his straight jacket-like shirt. The astronaut sat still, unsure of how to feel. 

“Uh...what are you..” He found himself sputtering. 

“Shut up and just look okay?” The little leader glared slightly at him as he shrugged the article of clothing off. 

Revealing a myriad of scars covering his entire torso. 

“H-how did you get those?” Kaito asked. 

“I thought we were done with twenty questions?” Kokichi giggled, “Well let’s just say these are what happen when you try to take an alcoholic's stash.” 

“An alcoholic’s..wait what?” He shook his head. 

“Before I founded my suuuper secret suuuuper evil organization I lived with my dad. Y’know like you do when you’re a pathetic helpless kid.” The little leader grinned, leaning back on his hands, “He was a drunk and had a temper, simple as that. See? No dramatic story there! These things aren’t important. You happy now?” 

“Kokichi...how can you say that?” He reached forward and grabbed his hand. His tiny, pale, little hand. 

“Say what?” 

“Say that your scars...aren’t important?” 

“Because they’re...not?” 

“No they are. Any scar is, especially if someone who is supposed to love you gave them to you.” Kaito didn’t know why he was suddenly so angry at whoever had done this to the small boy sitting in front of him, “They are important Kokichi. And it’s horrible that things like that happened to you.” 

The astronaut brought him close into a tight hug, even as Kokichi squirmed and struggled. The little leader may have been a self professed liar but he had a feeling in his gut that this time….

This time Kokichi was telling nothing but the truth.


	7. Honeymoon Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon Cuddles - requested by disastermaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! Fluuuuuuuff! I love the fluff. These two are dorks and I love them.

Kokichi curled up next his newlywed husband on their bed. Kaito had his arms locked around him while he petted his hair. Every once in a while he’d feel the ring tugging at his hair. It should’ve been uncomfortable but he couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride. That ring linked the two of them together now. 

“What’s got you smiling like an idiot?” Kaito chuckled. 

“Oh so I’m smiling like you now?” The purple haired boy grinned. 

“Ha. You’re hilarious.” He rolled his eyes. 

“I know. I’m just...I’m just happy that you’re mine.” His pale hand reached up and gripped the taller boy’s long fingers. 

“And I’m happy that you’re mine.” Kaito pressed a kiss to his forehead, “I love you Kokichi.” 

“I know you do.” He giggled, “I love you too, though.” 

And it wasn’t a lie. 

Kokichi hadn’t thought that he was a person who could be loved like Kaito loved him. Hell he’d been told that he would be alone his entire life, several times. By several different people. He believed them, even though he knew that he shouldn’t have. Being told the same things over and over again tends to drive them in hard. No matter how untrue. Often Kokichi wondered what exactly the taller boy saw in him. 

His change of mood must’ve shown because Kaito sat them both up and took his shoulders in his hands. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked softly. 

“I..it’s nothing.” Kokichi shook his head, clearing those thoughts, “Just my old thoughts creeping up again. Nothing a big strong leader like me can’t handle.” 

“Ah of course.” An understanding smile stretched across Kaito’s face, “Well I’ll be here anytime they come back.” 

Kokichi giggled, pressing a kiss to the taller boy’s lips. 

It was a good night.


End file.
